fans_placefandomcom-20200214-history
Disaster Force
Disaster Force is headquartered in the Zodiac United Island. They are heroicly a rescue force. Members: *Extinction: The only dinosaur left in the world and the leader of the team. *Teamrock: Born after his family were fossilized in amber. *Ark: Born after the Biblical flood. *Tentimes: Born after the Ten Plagues. *Vesuvius: Born after the volcano erupted in Pompeii. *Firo: Born after the Great Fire of London. *Plaguer: Born after the Great Plague of London. *Plague Rat: Born after the Bubonic Plague. *Tay: Born after the Tay Bridge Collapse. *Toan: Born after the Krakatoa Eruption. *Victro: Born after the Victoria Hall Disaster. *Sargent Bismarck: Born after the Bismark sank. Is the naval tactician *Airbot 4590: Created from the rubble of Air France Flight 4590. *Tunnelfire: Born after the Mont Blanc Tunnel Fire. *Oklahoma Jones: Born after the Oklahoma City Bombing. *Hoshi Honoo: Born after the Scandinavian Star caught fire. *Escheady: Born after the Eschede Train Collision. *Big Bay: Born after the Big Bayou Canot Disaster. *Vajont: Born after the Vajont Dam's collapse. *Nuclearus: Born after the Chenobyl Disaster. *Guadafire: Born after the Guadalajara explosion. *Icefire: Born after the Kaprun Disaster. *Alphabot: Created from what remains of Piper Alpha. *Haitos: Born after the Haiti Earthquake. *Stava: Born after the Stava Dam collapsed. *Bill Wilson: Born after the Boston Molasses Disaster. *Collision: Born after the Tenerife Airport Disaster. *Flightbot 77: Created after the plane crashed into the Pentagon. Brother of September. *Columbius: Created from the rubble of the Space Shuttle Columbia. *Avalaunch: Born after the Galtur Avalanche. *Britbot 092: Created from the remains of British Midland Flight 092. *Street Helens: Born after Mt. St. Helens erupted. *Enterpriser: Born after the Herald of Free Enterprise capsized. *Dr. Kobe: Born after the Kobe Earthquake. Is a medic. *Siouxbot 232: Created after the plane crashed in Sioux City. *Bally: Born after the Bali Bombings. *Singpores: Born after the Hotel New World collapsed. *Twabot 800: Created after TWA 800 crashed. *Guard of Lions: Born after the Gare De Leon Train Crash. *Blimpbot: Created after the Hindenburg caught fire. *Shoefire: Born after the Humberto Vidal Explosion. *Hayate: Born after the Hyatt Regency Skywalk Fire. *El Albot 1862: Born after the Amsterdam Plane Crash. *Submarinebot: Born after the Kursk sank. *Crossking: Born after the King's Cross Fire. *Embassy: Born after the US Embassy Bombings in Nairobi. *Valubot 592: Born after ValuJet Flight 592 crashed. *Titan and Nick: Robots able to transform into the Titanic, which created them. *Forest Tall: Born after the USS Forrestal fire. *Queensbot 587: Created after Flight 587 crashed in Queens. *Munich Muncher: Born during the Munich Olympics Massacre. *Shampoo: Born after the Sampoong store collapsed. *Floridabot 90: Born after the plane crashed in the Potomac. *Tsunami Boxer: Born after the Boxing Day earthquake and tsunami. *Cometbot 781-201: Created after the two Comet jets crashed. *Chicagobot 191: Created after the plane crashed into a trailer park. *Oilfire: Born after the Texas BP Oil Refinery Fire. *Outbreak: Born after the Super Outbreak of 1974. *The Challenger: Born after the Space Shuttle Challenger exploded. *September: Brother of Flightbot 77. Born after the 9/11 Attacks. *Pearl: A girl born during the Pearl Harbour attacks. *Waco: A girl born during the Waco Cult's massacre. *Ladbroke: Born after the train collision at Ladbroke Grove. *Planecollide: Born after the 2002 Überlingen mid-air collision. *Fightertron 1998: Created after the Cavalese Cable Car Disaster. *Gas Mask: Born after the Bhopal Toxic Disaster. *Nuclear Earthquake: Born after the Fukushima Daiichi plant exploded and after the Tohoku Earthquake. *Ayrton: Born after the death of Ayrton Senna.